L'Espoir Renaît
by DesperateShipper
Summary: AU - Regina et Emma sont divorcées et Emma a quelqu'un dans sa vie mais Regina l'aime toujours et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'interroger Henry sur le sujet. - Traduction de 'Missing Home'.


**A/N:** Basé sur une idée de lovelymaura sur Tumblr. Supposé être un OS, mais j'écrirai probablement une suite, au vu des retours que j'ai eu sur la version en Anglais (Missing Home, que vous trouverez sur mon profil si vous souhaitez la lire en "VO"). Dites-moi si vous voulez aussi la suite, je traduirai au fur et à mesure. (Je sais, je sais, je suis Française, mais j'écris en Anglais, avant de traduire. Narmol.)

Assez de blabla, enjoy ! =)

* * *

C'était un vendredi soir comme tous les autres. Regina était en train de préparer le dîner quand elle entendit des bruits de pas étouffés venant de l'escalier, annonçant l'arrivée d'Henry qui débarqua dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Maman, t'aurais pas vu mon sac à dos ? haleta-t-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ton sac à dos ? Regina se détourna de la gazinière en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Pour quoi faire ?

- Euh… Faire mon sac ? répondit Henry d'un air étonné.

- Vous allez quelque part, Capitaine Evidence ? clarifia Regina en attrapant une cuillère en bois pour goûter sa préparation.

- Tu sais que je passe le week-end chez Ma, hein ? dit Henry d'une voix hésitante. Ça fait des semaines que c'est prévu…

Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure en voyant Regina se raidir, la cuillère suspendue en l'air à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle la replaça lentement en équilibre sur le bord de la poêle et afficha son plus beau sourire. Cette semaine, déjà ? Elle avait complètement oublié.

- Bien sûr, Henry, comment pourrais-je oublier ? sourit Regina en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son fils, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu l'avais abandonné en plein milieu de l'entrée, indiqua-t-elle.

Henry se rua hors de la cuisine pour récupérer son sac et Regina saisit le collier accroché à son cou, caché sous sa chemise, bien à l'abri d'éventuels regards curieux. Elle tira légèrement sur le pendentif en argent qui avait un jour été son alliance. Venant de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait pu être interprété comme un signe de nervosité, mais bien sûr Regina Swan-Mills ne pourrait jamais au grand jamais éprouver une telle chose. Regina Mills, _tout court_, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Il_ va passer le week-end avec vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle vint s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte donnant sur l'entrée sans quitter Henry des yeux. Le jeune garçon était à présent agenouillé sur le sol, farfouillant dans ses affaires, éparpillées tout autour de lui.

_- Pete_, il s'appelle Pete, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Une fois de plus, la détermination flagrante de sa mère à éviter autant que possible de prononcer le nom du nouveau copain d'Emma le fit sourire.

- Et, oui, _Pete_ vient passer le week-end avec nous.

Il regarda sa mère juste à temps pour l'apercevoir en train de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel face à son insistance, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer son sourire en coin en éclat de rire.

- Il fait du basket, tu sais. Il m'a promis qu'ils m'apprendrait de nouvelles techniques, ajouta-t-il après un silence, comme pour justifier son enthousiasme.

Regina ne se préoccupait pas tellement de ce _Pete_ et à dire vrai, elle préférait ne pas s'attarder sur tous les aspects de la vie d'Emma dont cet homme faisait maintenant partie. Elle essayait de garder à l'esprit le fait que le bien-être de la blonde ne relevait plus de sa responsabilité, mais elle échouait à chaque fois qu'elle interrogeait Henry à ce sujet. Echouer semblait être sa spécialité en tout ce qui concernait Emma, excepté Henry bien sûr. Visiblement elle n'avait pas été capable de la rendre heureuse, sinon elles ne seraient pas séparées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de son bonheur.

- Et Ma ? Elle va bien ? demanda finalement Regina, incapable de se retenir.

Avant qu'Henry ne puisse répondre, ils reconnurent tous deux le bruit distinctif du vieux pot de yaourt jaune d'Emma en train de se garer devant la maison.

- Tu devrais y aller, ne la fais pas attendre, sourit Regina à Henry.

Il hocha la tête, se releva rapidement et se précipita dans l'escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre. A son retour quelques minutes plus tard, Regina avait déjà rassemblé toutes ses affaires et l'attendait patiemment au pied des marches. Elle lui tendit son sac ouvert et il se hâta d'y fourrer son pyjama roulé en boule et son livre préféré, avant de le mettre sur son dos.

Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour le laisser partir, mais au lieu de courir vers la voiture en disant au revoir de la main comme il le faisait d'habitude, il s'attarda sur le porche et la pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Regina fut surprise par le regard soudain sérieux qu'affichait Henry.

- Tu me demandes toujours ça avant que je parte, tu sais ?

- Demander quoi ? demanda Regina une expression confuse sur le visage.

- Si Ma est heureuse, expliqua Henry.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Regina, sur la défensive.

- Et _alors_, ça veut dire qu'elle te manque. Henry haussa les épaules comme si c'était une évidence avant d'ajouter : enfin, elle _est_ heureuse… La plupart du temps. Et Pete est vraiment très gentil…

- Mais…?

- Mais… Je crois que tu lui manques aussi, lâcha-t-il précipitamment. C'est pas pareil sans toi, et ça a l'air de lui manquer. Nous trois, ensemble, notre vie en famille.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Emma. En attendant Henry dans la voiture, elle avait apparemment décidé de tenter la réparation de l'autoradio. Une fois de plus. Un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. C'était typique d'Emma.

Comme si elle avait senti l'attention de Regina peser sur elle, celle-ci releva la tête du tableau de bord et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle la salua d'un signe de la main en souriant timidement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Regina eut le sentiment que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu. Et comme Mary-Margaret le disait si bien, il ne fallait certainement pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'espoir.

* * *

Une suite? Pas de suite ?

*N'hésitez pas non plus à m'envoyer vos prompts, je me ferai un plaisir de les écrire (le lien pour toute soumission se trouve sur mon profil) =)*


End file.
